


Stupid

by williamastankova



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Smut, Internal Conflict, Love/Hate, M/M, Mild Smut, One Shot, Points of View, Sort of? - Freeform, Tagged teen anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 12:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17203565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/williamastankova/pseuds/williamastankova
Summary: One week ago, Steve was pinned to the wall by Billy. Now, he was standing across the room, drinking his liquid courage, trying to flirt with Billy. Will he get his attention like he seemed to do unintentionally last Friday, or was it just a one time thing?





	Stupid

It had been one week. One goddamn week, and here Billy was, at another one of Carol's parties, surrounded by a flock of adoring girls. Not that Steve was counting or anything (it wasn't an anniversary, because it was stupid, and stupid things didn't get an anniversary), but this time last Friday, Billy had him pinned to the wall in school, after they had to stay late for a detention, which was earned single-handedly by Billy, but incriminated both of them.

Steve had made a point of mocking how silly Billy had been, what with getting caught vandalising the school property. Naturally, Billy huffed, then retorted that maybe Steve shouldn't have grabbed the can out of his hand and stood there stupidly while the new chem teacher scolded them, then all but dragged them by the ears to the principal's office. Not liking Billy to have the last word, Steve had cleverly argued that, if Billy had seen the teacher coming, he was a fool to have stayed put beside Steve. If he didn't see her coming, then he was just as foolish as Steve was. This insinuation clearly rubbed Billy up the wrong way, because he dropped whatever he had had in his hands (honestly, Steve's mind had to work so fast to keep up with the situation, he'd forgotten the smaller details) and shoved Steve against the nearest wall, and shook him.

"Don't you make fun of me, _King Steve_ ," he had taunted, his masculinity obviously feeling challenged, "You don't know what I can do to you, pretty boy."  
Steve rolled his eyes, nonchalantly. This had been brewing for a while. "Then why don't you? It's taken you long enough."

Billy's eyes, raging, scoured his face in disgust for a hot minute, until he eventually seemed to calm, like the gentle side of a storm, and his eyes rested somewhere Steve only knew wasn't his eyes. He wriggled and writhed against the wall, a little uncomfortable with the sudden attention on him, and felt a sweat beginning to break out on the back of his neck, where his hair was its thinnest. This seldom ever happened: only during class presentations and when he tried to flirt with somebody, but it wasn't going to plan. This was neither, and so it was stupid. He attempted to snap himself out of it.  
"What you looking at, Hargrove?" Steve mocked, putting on a fake jock-voice to imitate Steve's drawl, "You gonna kiss me or do I have to lie to my diary?"

Half-expecting Billy to scoff, for the moment to end, and for them to go back to being casual dicks to each other, Steve's sweating only worsened when Billy didn't say anything. His eyes remained on the same spot on Steve's face, but as Steve lowered his confused gaze to Billy's mouth, he caught sight of the tip of a pink tongue sticking out, swiping across his bottom lip in an all-too familiar way. It was strange, seeing such a common thing in such an uncommon situation. It was strange because, normally, Steve didn't notice their actual size difference, nor how strong Billy really was. He'd got him firmly against the wall, and didn't seem to be stressing at all. Oh, and of course they weren't usually alone, but most of all Billy never normally kissed him, like he seemed to be doing now.

Oh.  
_Oh_.

Yes, well, that was happening. Weirdly, Steve didn't feel repulsed, but rather... unsurprised? Well, surprised, because it wasn't like he thought Billy was like _that_ , let alone thought of him like that, but it felt almost instinctive, like of course that was what was going to happen, because what else was there? Steve supposed this familiarity was why he promptly threaded his free hands through Billy's golden curls, eventually bringing them to rest on his strong jaw, and kissed him back.

It wasn't like kissing a girl. Granted, he hadn't actually had that much experience there either, but Nancy didn't put as much force into their kisses as Billy was, and she definitely didn't have that much rough skin or facial hair. The one comparable factor, however, was the soft hair Billy had, which brought him back to Nancy. Not like he was trying to deny who he was kissing, because _God_ , the taste of those cigarettes was so distinctive, but the ability to feel normal about the kiss was undeniably helped by how silky Billy's hair felt beneath his touch. He brushed it back, earning a small hum into his mouth.

Billy kissed nothing like he acted. Externally, he was bold - obnoxious, even, at times - and aggressive. Not that Steve had thought too much into it, but if he had he'd have thought Billy would kiss hard - bruising his victim's lips - and definitely he'd have been a biter. He might have even done a bit of hair pulling (though, in the safety of his own mind, Steve had to admit the idea of that didn't entirely turn him _off_ ). But no, on the contrary, his lips were soft, and if Steve hadn't felt the anticipation of the lead-up to the event, he might have thought a ghost was kissing him. Despite how Billy's body was hard against his own, keeping him upright against the cemented walls, his touches were soft, as he skimmed down Steve's torso and took in all of him, slowly.

To Steve's disappointment, Billy seemingly began to panic, and he withdrew. When Steve opened his eyes, he saw Billy frantic, panicking and fumbling, then felt himself be dropped and Billy say something in a low tone, then pick up running off, like something from a movie. He left Steve's sight when he turned the nearest corner, and they hadn't spoken since.

That is, until now. Steve, hopped up on punch (which tasted spiked, undoubtedly Tommy's doing), had been making eyes at Billy all night, when he caught his gaze. He was especially satisfied when his doing so made Billy blush, stop dancing/drinking/looking at whoever was nearby, and stare solely at him. He ran a hand through his hair, teasing him by stopping to pull a little, then opened his mouth and smirked. One time, he even felt brave enough to wink, which made Billy swallow so hard Steve was pretty sure he heard it from across the room. He always made sure he was the first to look away, however, to ensure he didn't lose Billy's attention.

At about one in the morning, Steve had to excuse himself for the tenth time that night to use the bathroom. He shuffled his way up Carol's stairs, minding the couple lying down making out, and knocked on the door to the toilet, just in case someone (or a pair of people) were in there. When nobody called out to indicate it was taken, Steve let himself in, and closed it behind him. You see, Carol was the daughter of one of those dreaded rich couples, who could afford locks on every room, but chose not to put any on the bathroom (which Steve considered to be the most sacred and private room of any house). This never failed to put him on some sort of edge, so he quickly did his business and went to the sink to wash his hands.

A knock at the door caught his attention, as it was pronounced even over the sound of running water. Still, it was only one sharp knock, so Steve waited a moment to hear a second. When it came, he called out:  
"I'll be out in a minute!"

Thinking that would do the trick, Steve was - to say the least - completely taken by surprise when the door handle was turned and the person outside came in, and shut the door behind them.  
"Hey!" He called, turning around to face the intruder, "I said I'd be-"

"Hope you don't mind me barging in," Billy smirked cockily, "I'm absolutely desperate."  
Steve, suddenly sheepish after flirting all night, looked down, swallowed, and said, "Yeah, of course. You scared the life out of me then."

He took a step forward, heading for the door, but was blocked by Billy. Knowing for a fact now how impossible it would be to push past his solid torso, Steve cleared his throat awkwardly, then made to leave past Billy on his other side, to no avail. Billy stepped to this side, too, effectively blocking Steve in.  
"What are you doing?" He couldn't stop himself asking. He didn't mean to sound abrasive, but it definitely could have been interpreted that way.

Billy continued looking at him, then brought up two fingers to swipe a rogue piece of Steve's hair which had fallen into his eye, that he hadn't quite had the chance to fix yet. Billy tucked the hair behind Steve's ear, and then rested the palm of the same hand right along Steve's jaw. The latter inhaled sharply, nerves building up once again, and waited for the other man's next move. For the longest time, there was none, just staring at lips, and then there was.

Billy soundly brought his lips to Steve's, kissing him sweetly, and wrapped the hand not on Steve's face around his waist, pulling their chests together, curving Steve's spine into him. Soon enough, he used the power he had over Steve to tilt his head to the side, and took his lips off of Steve's, instead placing them onto his long expanse of neck and trailing down to the neckline of his shirt.

It took Steve a rather surprising amount of time to realise they were walking backwards, back towards the sink he had just been stood at, and he was rather thankful that he'd turned the tap off when Billy lifted him by his hips and placed him on the porcelain structure, enabling him to get a better angle and two free hands to slip under Steve's shirt. Pliant, and now feeling rather like a China doll, Steve allowed himself to just be touched, promising himself he wouldn't overthink and ruin it.

Billy's hands were hot on his torso, and he'd never felt so wanted in his entire life when Billy stopped kissing his neck and, with his mouth barely away from the skin of his stubbly jaw, gruffly said, "Take this off."

Steve, in a euphoric haze looked dumbly down at him, then realised when Billy pulled on his t-shirt that he meant for him to undress. Not thinking of anything, he obliged, throwing the garment into what he thought vaguely resembled a bathtub (wow, he really hadn't noticed how dark it was in here when he first came in) and letting Billy messily kiss down the newly exposed skin. Steve exhaled, swearing he'd never felt so good in his entire life, and threw his head back when Billy unzipped his pants and began working on him.

The more he thought about it, the more time he took as he drew closer to his climax, he realised he didn't want to do it like this. He placed a hand on Billy's chest that wordlessly uttered '/stop/', and so he did. Looking up at him, eyes dilated and lips prettily flushed, Billy waited for his instruction, and Steve felt all time freeze as he struggled to make up his mind. When he did, however, he jumped up off of the counter and finally found his voice, after the whole time.  
"Get on the floor."

They both sank down, Billy's brow furrowed as he was unsure of what Steve was going to do next, but then he understood. As Steve pushed him backwards, leaning onto his hands, he knew, and so when Steve shimmied down his pants and clambered on top of him, he wasn't surprised. Taking the lead once more, he bucked up into Steve, taking his hips into his hands and bringing them down to meet his own, earning a suppressed whine from the man on top of him. He smirked, glad to have finally made him break into sound, and repeated the action over and over, until Steve was a mess with his head buried into his shoulder, sweating and grinding down into him, until they both had finished.

Feeling sloppy and lazy, they sat on the floor, entangled, in the hopes they wouldn't have to get up and deal with whatever had just happened - literally or emotionally. Billy, however, couldn't handle the little noises Steve was making into his ear, alongside his heaving, satisfied breaths, so he decided to shift just a little bit.  
"Steve," he whispered, wanting to remain gentle with the fragile man as he came down from his high, "Can you look at me for a second?"

He felt Steve nod into the crook of his neck, and then move back. There was never a sight more beautiful than that of a disheveled Steve Harrington, eyes big and somehow still wanting, with his hair strewn everywhere. Billy felt it was impossible to hide the smile the sight brought out, and so he didn't. He beamed at Steve, shifting them slowly into a more comfortable, manageable position, and then he brushed back Steve's wild hair and kissed him once more.

He made sure to draw it out, because it very well might be the last one he ever got. After all, he had just virtually ambushed him in the bathroom, after a week of not speaking to him because he was ashamed of the attraction he had let slip in school the previous week. For all he knew, Steve was only experimenting, or otherwise completely desperate, because Billy was so incredibly messed up, he didn't have any idea how there could be anything sincere behind Steve's reciprocation of his actions. However, when oxygen demanded that he say goodbye to the moment, he braced to be hit, or otherwise outed, or at least ignored for the rest of eternity. Strangely, the thing he didn't brace for was what Steve chose to do: he placed his head back on Billy's shoulder, and willed for time to pass them by.

Billy was a strange man. Silly, even - downright stupid, sometimes. He hit out, he drank too much, he smoked too much, and he even kissed Steve Harrington (though that was only a handful of times), but if there was ever a time he felt he'd sincerely done something right, it was here, now, with a lap full of Steve, never having felt more loved in his entire life. And boy, though it felt good, it felt stupid, but he reasoned that balance was always a key motivation in the world, and right about now, things felt pretty damn perfect.


End file.
